winter date
by The Underrated HP Fan
Summary: This is another what if scenario that follows Burying the Hatchet instead of Harry taking Cho to Madam Pudifoots he takes her along with Ron and Hermione to the Interview with Rita Skeeter at the Three Broomsticks


Winter Date

It has been two months since Harry gave closure to Cho about what happened to Cedric Diggory her deceased boyfriend and was eager to go on a Hogsmeade date with her. Before he can have that date, he must clear his name in an Interview with the freelance Journalist Rita Skeeter at The Three Broomsticks on the events of the Third Task in the Triwizard Tournament.

"Are you ready guys?" Hermione asked

"Yeah hold on Hermione" Harry and Ron said as they were putting on their coats

"Just remember Harry you have to stay calm when Skeeter asks about what happened last year"

"I know Hermione it just that woman gets me so mad" Harry groaned

"Don't worry about it mate we got your back" Ron said

"thanks guys we need to get Cho I told her about the interview I have to go to"

"I hope she doesn't cry about it" Ron said

"Sometimes Ronald you are an insensitive arse" Hermione winced

"Really Hermione, Harry do you got my back on this"

"Shut up Ron sometimes you are an insensitive arse now can we go downstairs without you two bickering at each other all time" Harry said

The Golden trio went downstairs, and they saw Cho walking out of the Ravenclaw Common room like Harry she too couldn't wait to spend her Hogsmeade time with Harry after he told her what happened to Cedric last year and also is coming with Harry and his friends to an interview that is being held by Rita Skeeter who wants to know what happened that day.

"Hey Harry, Ron, Hermione" Cho said as she walked up to them and giving them each a hug

"Hey Cho" the golden trio greeted back

"Are you guys ready for the interview" Cho asked

"Yeah we are" Hermione replied

Cho, Ron and Hermione looked at Harry, wondering if he was okay about doing the interview since the topic brought him dread over the past seven months.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" harry angrily asked "I'm fine"

Cho grabbed his hand and investigated him and said "it's okay Harry you don't have to do this if you don't want to"

"No I'm ready I can't live with myself if I didn't exposed the truth to the wizarding world so let's go" Harry said gripping Cho's hand then letting go of it.

Cho , Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out of the Hogwarts and headed to the carriages that will take them to Hogsmeade before the unlikely quartet got on the carriages they encounter Pansy Parkinson and her gang of Slytherin girls who were wearing their Inquisitorial Squad badges proudly.

"Don't you know the rules potty you're suppose only be traveling in a group of three" Pansy said

"Shut it Parkinson" Harry snapped "that's only when forming a club"

"Whatever" Pansy rolled her eyes and turned her attention towards Cho "Chang I thought you were in Ravenclaw isn't it wise not to date after especially the boy who cried wolf over here" Pansy sniggered

"Shut up pugs isn't also not wise to be let out of the kennel without a leash" Cho replied

The golden trio and Cho laughed at the mean Slytherin girl's expanse, Pansy balled up her fists and said angrily with "you better watch yourself Chang because we are watching you along with potty I suggest you piss off if know you what's good for you"

"Whatever go back to your kennel along these three bitches" Cho shot back

"Someday Chang you wish you hadn't said that" Daphne said

"Yeah that will be day, but I got somewhere to go so I don't have time to be pet sitting"

With that, the Slytherin girls left and gave a sneer to the group and Harry, Ron ,Hermione and Cho got on the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade while on the carriage Harry, Cho and Ron talked about quidditch which Hermione didn't want to join in since she doesn't care about the sport. They got off the carriage and walked to The Broomsticks, While on their way there they walk past Madam Puddifoots which made Cho stop and looked at an image of her and Cedric sitting down and having a good time there flashed in her mind which made her shed a small tear down her cheek sensing this Harry turn to Cho and places his hand on her shoulder and said "don't worry we are going to get justice for him today okay"

"Yeah I know" she nodded and gave a small smile

"See what I told she's going to –oww" Ron groaned in pain as he was hit by an angry Hermione who looks like she's about to scream her head off by the redhead's insensitive comment but Harry intervenes and they continue to walk to the Three Broomsticks. Once they get inside, they are greeted by Luna and she tells them that Rita Skeeter is here and they go to her booth and was welcomed by the journalist who was wearing a warmer version of vivid green robes.

"Ah Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger and Chang as well ? what a pleasant surprise" Rita greeted as she offered them a seat But had curious look on Cho who she didn't expect to come to the interview maybe she get some information out of the Ravenclaw later.

"Before you get out your quick-quotes quill Harry's personal life is none of your business alright? Hermione said

"Still holding grudge about what happened last year are you Ms. Granger?" Rita asked

"And what if I am, just focus on the job at hand today without crawling into someone's life" Hemione replied coldly

"Fine since you found out my Animagus form and threaten to expose me if I don't do this interview for the Quibbler"

"Oh yeah just so you know this interview is for free" Hermione said

" What for free!" Rita gasped

"You're not making a quick bag of galleons off of ruining the credibility of our mate this time" Ron added in

"Okay then" Rita huffed she turned her attention to Harry and asked him "now Harry are you ready to tell The Wizarding World what happened last year?"

"Yes" Harry said

The group sat down and Harry began to retell the events on the Triwizard Tournament from when he and Cedric reached the cup and argued who take the cup in the maze to Cornelius Fudge ordering a dementor to suck whatever that remained of Barty Crouch Jr's life force. Although Cho got closure two months ago, but the story was still painful to hear but she was glad that the story was going to get published and the wizarding world would hear the truth about what happened instead of believing the lies of the ministry. With the interview now over and Rita leaving to publish the story to The Quibbler even though she is not getting paid for it.

"Finally that's over with" Harry said as he got up from the booth

"Yeah me too I'm glad you didn't get angry this time" Cho added in

"Thanks, Cho I learned to let it go over the past two months and I'm moving forward despite Umbridge and Fudge making more lies about me and Dumbledore."

"That's good to hear I know people are like that and try to get a rise out of you making look bad, but you have your friends and me to support you" Cho said as she looked at him

Hearing this Hermione couldn't help but go "aww" and Ron rolled his eyes which made Hermione jab him in the arm once again for his insensitivity and he whimpered in pain and Harry and Cho laughed at their constant bickering.

"So, are you guys going to Madam Puddifoots?" Hermione asked

"What no gross" Harry said in disgust

"Yeah I'd rather go somewhere else too like Harry, I don't want to be stuck in the past" Cho said

"That's good to know Cho I hope you and Harry have a good time together today" Hermione replied

"Thanks Hermione"

"Your welcome come on Ron let's go"

"Alright see ya later mate"

"See you later guys"

Ron and Hermione left The Three Broomsticks leaving Harry and Cho to decide where to go next, but they choose to stay here and get something to eat. Harry waved at Madam Rosmerta and she led them to a booth and suggested the lunch special which was spaghetti and Meatballs also advise them it was a big plate and they had to share they agreed. They sat down and chat until the food arrives once it arrives, they start to twirl the noodles and one of the noodles they were twirling up was same one and they unknowingly slurped up the same noodle and their lips meet the raven-haired teens blushed at what they just did. Harry composed himself and conjured a plate for Cho and divided a portion of the meal for her too and they enjoyed their meal. When they were done Harry paid Rosmerta, he and Cho left the pub and decided to walk around Hogsmeade and visit the shops except for Madam Puddifoots.

Harry couldn't believe he was this much fun with Cho sure he has his fun moments with his friends Ron and Hermione but with Cho it was really something both of them finally had peace and enjoying each other's company despite having busy schedules with Harry having to study for the O.W.L.S but Cho offered to help him study for them and he happily accepted. He would like somebody that is just as academically inclined as Hermione is but, unlike Hermione Cho took the exams last year and could work on that to his advantage. They concluded on going to Honey Dukes where Harry bought Cho some candy and he distracted the clerk to go through the secret passageway that leads back to Hogwarts. Harry cast Lumos in the dark tunnel they stopped halfway and smiled at each other.

"I had a good time Harry" Cho said breaking the silence

"Yeah me-too thanks for helping me clear my name first before we went on the date" Harry replied

"You're welcome I'm happy we cleared the air between us because I—"

Before Cho finished her sentence, Harry got closer wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the lips. Cho was caught off guard at first, but she kisses him back and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I like you too Cho is that what you were going to say to me" Harry said breaking off the kiss

"I was going to say that and Harry?"

"Yes Cho"

"Happy valentine's day"

"You too Cho"

with that they return to the passionate kiss without nothing in the way between them and filled with a lot potential


End file.
